1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an office tool assembly, and more particularly to an office tool assembly that can be hung around a person""s neck or a belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Office tools, such as hole punches staplers, are used to to attach documents. A stapler holds multiple documents together with staples, and a hole punch make holes in documents so a string or clip can extending through the holes to hold the documents together. However, conventional office tools are not convenient for a person to carry or to use outside of the office, especially a salesman or a serviceman at an off-site location. Furthermore, staples in a stapler can easily injure a person. To use and carry a conventional office tool is inconvenient and unsafe.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an office tool assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an office tool assembly that can be hung around a person""s neck to conveniently and safely carrying the tool assembly. The office tool assembly in accordance with the present invention has a hanging cap and a tool. The tool is held in the hanging cap. A protrusion is formed on the tool to engage a through hole defined in the hanging cap to keep the tool from falling out of the hanging cap. A transverse hole is defined through the hanging cap, and a string, cord, chain or the like passes through the transverse hole so the tool assembly can hang around a person""s neck. Carrying the office tool assembly is convenient and safe.